Pain and Sickness
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: Two unlikely souls find themselves in an unlikely and strange partnership. One seeks to hide her sickness in an attempt at a new start the other seeks pain as punishment for his sins. My idea of how the Season might end.


"Barbara! Come on move! Say something!" Tabitha cried as she held Barbara Kean's lifeless body in her right arm unable to use her left. Everything was in ruins the Sirens club was blown up Tabitha barely survived she was lucky but Barbara was not. Selina and Ivy were in the wind and if they were smart they'd stay that way.

A year ago Tabitha had killed Barbara she hated her she wanted her dead now she'd do and give anything to have her back. While fighting back tears Tabitha lay Barbara's body down Tabitha had changed since she came to Gotham since meeting Butch, and since meeting Selina which is why Tabitha said the words that came out of her mouth "I'm done. I'm just done." Tabitha's voice was filled with defeat and sadness. She dressed in black like always her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Tabitha saw her whip lying on top of some rubble for a moment she considered taking it with her then she shook her head deciding against it Butch was dead killed by Oswald and Riddler his body was left in Slaughter Swamp and now Barbara was dead. Tabitha bit her lip and screamed while punching the ground "Why! Why? Why does everyone I love die?" After saying this the tears just came out and wouldn't stop.

Knowing she didn't have time Tabitha having a change of heart picked up her whip and while limping left the club she winced as she went moved to the stairs. The elevators were useless the bombs Penguin planted caused so much damage it was a miracle the building could still stand. Tabitha moved down the stairs limping her. It felt like forever had passed when she finally reached the bottom and she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she found Jim Gordon in just as bad shape as she was maybe worse it looked like Jim's leg was broken "Oh god it's you." Tabitha's gaze shifted to the exit door.

Jim Gordon opened his eyes and just sighed "So did you come to kill me?"

"No. I'm just looking for a way out." Tabitha started to walk to the exit when she suddenly felt a surge of pain in her busted arm. She fell landing next to Jim "Dam it." Tabitha's breathing was heavy she didn't know if it was the pain or losing both Barbara and Butch in less than a week but right now in this moment it felt like everything was ending she thought it sucked that of all the people to die next to she had to die next to Jim Gordon.

There was a long silence between the two of them until Jim finally asked, "Is Barbara dead?"

"What do you care?" Tabitha glared it made her mad when he talked to about her she never liked the way Jim treated Barbara and she never really could understand why Barbara was fixated on Jim.

"I do care. I just couldn't let my guard down around her I always just was…"

"You were just too afraid to let her break your heart?" Tabitha finished for him.

"Yeah you could say that Lee told me Penguin was going to make a move I came by to warn Barbara but by the time I got here the bomb went off and then I woke up and saw you." Jim winced in pain after trying to get up "Dam it my leg."

"Your bleeding." Tabitha said seeing that he had a serious leg injury.

She moved closer taking her and reached for his leg "Tabitha? What are you doing."

"This might hurt I don't even know if it will work apologies in advance." Tabitha tied her whip around Jim's leg Jim screamed in pain.

"Dam it Tabitha!"

"You were losing blood so don't complain. I didn't have to save you considering what you did to my brother I should have let you bleed to death."

Jim grew quiet then spoke "So you know."

"Yeah I know." They spent some time staring at the wall "So what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Tabitha smirked letting out a weak laugh "Right because you are so good and descent. Jim Gordon the honest cop. What a croc."

"I don't know okay." Jim confessed "I just I'm not good at not being a soldier you know? I haven't felt the same since I got back from the war."

"I can understand that. I honestly don't know why I stay in Gotham to be honest I'm tired I don't want to do this anymore I've lost a lot of people. My brother, Butch, now Barbara I've lost everyone I ever cared about I don't even know where Selina is she probably thinks I'm dead. I'd give anything to just vanish to start over if only to prove to myself maybe that I'm not a monster."

"I received a job offer in Chicago." Jim spoke abruptly.

Tabitha turned shocked "Your abandoning Gotham?"

"No. I'm just done like you are I guess I just want something more normal maybe I need a fresh start to. I got a job offer no one knows about the job is in Chicago and I have family in Chicago who still think I'm engaged. They never met Barbara so…"

"So, what are you saying?" Tabitha looked confused.

"We both want a fresh start. I'm not asking if you want to get married or anything but if I took you to Chicago with me introduced you as Barbara Kean none of my relatives would be the wiser. If you go missing after this nightmare, Penguin will assume your body was just never found. With Barbara dead upstairs you could take her identity start a new life in Chicago, Tabitha this could." Jim started to cough it got so bad he was coughing up blood "Tabitha this could be your chance at a new life."

"Why?" Tabitha gave give a confused look she didn't understand why he was offering her this "I have done a lot of terrible things I killed your fellow cops I-"

"I've done some terrible things to Tabitha. I killed your brother in cold blood. I wanted Penguin gone so badly that I brought Sofia to Gotham and by extension I brought Pyg to Gotham. I know we should trust each other but you have a busted arm and I have a busted leg. We can't even do anything as simple as walk out that door over there because of how wrecked we are but if we work together. We can get out of here. So what do you say?"

"You expect me to help you?" Tabitha glared "After you killed my brother and put me in his line of fire I got stabbed because of you."

"Yes I'm sorry Theo stabbed you Tabitha, and I know we don't really know each other but come on Tabitha, Penguin's probably going to send his goons to check for survivors do you want to be here when he gets here? We work together Tabitha, or we die alone." Jim took a moment giving her a stern look then asked "What will it be together or alone?" As he finished Jim lost consciousness.

When Jim woke up the sun was shining in his face he quickly noticed he was in in different clothes boxers with a white sleeveless shirt "Where the hell am I?"

"Good your awake." Tabitha said coming in she had her arm in a sling which told Jim some time had passed since he was last awake "It wasn't easy to get you out of there with my arm busted just so you know. I called Lee to fix you up she almost hung up on me but when I told her about you she came right over. Fixed us both up and left when she was done. To answer your question we're in a cabin I own located in Slaughter Swamp nobody is around for miles by the way."

"I'm confused. Why save me?" Jim couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as Tabitha walked closer looking down on him like a predator. She wore a black halter top, with black pants and black shoes.

"I know what you said about leaving with you was probably just adrenaline talking but it gave me an idea." Tabitha walked closer "It's not lost on me that my choices have lead me down a path that has cost me everything. At the same time I recognize I was raised to be like this. Some would probably say I never had the chance to be anything else. My point Jim is that I want to know if I can be different if I can change. I want you to help me not be me."

"You mean…" Jim stopped for a second "you want me to teach you to be a law abiding citizen? Tabitha that's…"

"It's not crazy." Tabitha interrupted "In fact it's not the strangest request. I want a new start but a new start is useless if I can't function like a regular person. So I want you Jim Gordon to oh… what's the word I'm looking for? Rehabilitate me. Reform me. Teach me to not be me."

"It's simple just stop being a criminal. Not too hard Tabitha." Jim replied remaining strong.

Tabitha smiled while taking a seat next to his bed "I've tried that Jim but the problem is I seem to have poor judgement and I have a hard time controlling my anger in a healthy manner." Tabitha then did something unexpected she put her hand on Jim's lap "You slept with Sofia right?"

"Your point?"

"Jim you are not as good as you pretend to be. Your sick inside just like everyone else in Gotham all I'm asking is for you to… help teach me to hide my sickness and I will.."

"You'll what?" Tabitha then kissed him Jim took a moment clearly having enjoyed but still he regained his senses "Your manipulating me the same way Sofia did. You think I'll fall for it?"

"I'm not manipulating you Jim." Tabitha smiled "I'm not asking for Gotham I'm asking for you to help me not hurt anyone else. I know you have a beast inside you, you like pretending it's not there but you want to let it out you need to let it out. I can help you do that but first I want to here you say the words."

"What words?"

"Confess to me what you did to my brother." Tabitha's tone became serious it was clear she wasn't playing a game.

"Why? You know what I did." Jim looked away from her.

Tabitha turned his head forcing him to meet her eyes "Theo was different from Mario. You could have arrested him but you chose to kill him. I want you to give me what you've never given anyone I want your confession. You're a cop, right? You bring murderers to justice how many grieving families have you seen?"

"Too many Tabitha."

She nodded "I thought as much. Now confess admit to the sister of the man you murdered what you did."

"Alright." Jim relented "I murdered Theo he begged for his life and I killed him. Penguin and I took him to the shore and I shot him. He said I was a man of conscience that I would regret it. He was right. Sofia told me I want power that she and I were the same but she's wrong the truth is I create problems because…"

"Because you want to die. That's it right? You want to die for your sins but you don't want to take the cowards way out am I right?" Tabitha smiled she enjoyed getting into his head.

"Your right I do want to die for the wrongs I've done."

"No." Tabitha shook her head "You want to be punished for your sins Jim Gordon. That's why you walk into obvious traps like the one Sofia set for you." Tabitha put her hand on Jim's face digging her nails into his face "You want punishment right? You want pain right?"

"Yes, I do." Jim's breathing became heavy it hurt having her nails press into his skin but it felt good at the same time. Jim found himself lost in the sensation of pain.

It took Tabitha every ounce of strength to resist killing him not out of hate but out of pleasure her breathing was as heavy as his "That's enough." Tabitha stopped herself then stood up walking a few steps away "I find killing to be very erotic. I want to you to fix that. You are walking a very self-destructive path Jim and I'm offering you an alternative. One where you can have as much pain as you can take all you have to do is teach me how to hide my sickness. Believe it or not I know how to treat demons of the mind."

"Really." Jim almost scoffed but was careful not to as he didn't want to offend her "What does that mean?"

"Do you know how I was able to break those inmates out for my brother? Before, hand I infiltrated the staff and I used that time to learn the ins and outs of Arkham Asylum. Do you know what I used to do in Arkham?"

"I couldn't begin to guess."

Tabitha smiled "I used to treat patients as a licensed psychiatrist. My license by the way is still valid and legal. So I'm the perfect person for all your physical and psychological needs. So how about this for an arrangement I help supply you with the help we both know you need and want and you help me become who I want to become. Sound fair?"

"In other words, we keep each other in chains." Jim responded, "I keep your murderous impulses in check you keep my suicidal impulses in check."

"Those chains will be literal though Jim." Tabitha clarified pulling up a chair "This will be a life time partnership literally till death do us part and I have needs as woman. Just as you do as a man. What do you say?"

"Well I've been engaged twice both times I was in love. Maybe third times the charm but we do this we do it right. I marry you as Tabitha Galavan we leave Gotham you can use Barbara's name then for all I care."

"Of course, now let's begin." Tabitha took a seat and her smile widened "I'll start with something simple what was your relationship with your parents like Jim Gordon?" Tabitha asked and so began a relationship a relationship that for Jim was about pain and for Tabitha was about hiding her sickness.


End file.
